Bugbuzz
Bugbuzz is a giant bipedal, bug-like breach kaiju and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Bugbuzz is a destructive and mindless monster who likes to destroy cities and fight other kaiju. In battle Bugbuzz spams her beam attack, and then just pounds on her opponent with her pincers if that doesn't work. History H.O.W.L. Reborn: Hydrogeon In Denver, Colorado, a tsunami struck the city and covered it in 20 meters of water. As this happened, three breach kaiju appeared: Bugbuzz and her two allies, Scissure and Serpentine. As the three rampaged, Bugbuzz blasting right through a building with her teal beam, two jaegers named Horizon Brave and Pearl Blizzard came to Denver to defend the Colorado capital from the breach kaiju. As Serpentine attacked Pearl Blizzard a few times before getting hurt himself and fleeing, Bugbuzz slammed her pincers into the Romanian jaeger from behind. As Bugbuzz blasted Pearl Blizzard with a forehead beam, the bipedal mech shot back with a facial maser beam, making the insect-like kaiju stumble backwards as Serpentine struck again. Serpentine bit into Pearl Blizzard, only to flee once again when he was roasted by her plasma grenade. Bugbuzz picked up the Colorado State Capital and hurled it at Pearl Blizzard, with the Romanian mech only barely dodging. Chittering in fury, Bugbuzz ran up and slammed both of her pincers into Pearl Blizzard, letting Serpentine take break from the fight. Pearl Blizzard swung both of her chainswords at Bugbuzz. Screeching in pain as her head was slashed, Bugbuzz emitted another forehead beam to blast the jaeger. However, Serpentine came back and threw a building at Pearl Blizzard! As the giant mech was distracted, Bugbuzz punched Pearl Blizzard in the face, only to be sent flying into a building by one of the giant Romanian mech's plasmacasters. A harpoon suddenly flew into the water, impaling Serpentine. Jumping down, the new contender, a cyborg shark humanoid with a fedora, punched Serpentine before pulling the harpoon out. However, the challenger wasn't done with Serpentine yet; picking up Serpentine, the cyborg shark blasted a whole in the kaiju with one of his plasma blasters before flinging him away, leaving Serpentine to weakly flee into the sea. Bugbuzz sent a forehead beam at Horizon Brave, who blocked it with his arms. As the newcomer revealed as Hydrogeon fired a plasma blast at Bugbuzz, making her roar in rage and smash both of her pincers into him. In response, Hydrogeon aimed both plasma blaster arms at Bugbuzz's head and fired, blowing off a chunk of her head and sending her fleeing from Denver. Scissure was sent running soon after, ending the kaijus' attack in a loss. Abilities *'Forehead Beam' - Bugbuzz is able to send a beam of teal energy from her forehead. *''Pincers'' - Bugbuzz has sharp and strong pincers that she uses often in melee combat. *''Flight'' - Bugbuzz can fly at speeds of up to Mach 1. Trivia *Bugbuzz is tied with Serpentine and Scissure for Jay's first breach kaiju. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Breach Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Female Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)